2004
Events *5th January - Paternal grandmother Brenda Fearns kidnaps Bethany Platt. She goes to St. Saviour's Church and plans to jump off the roof. *7th January - Brenda Fearns is about to top herself and Bethany Platt but Emily Bishop talks her down from St. Saviour's roof. *9th January - Todd Grimshaw asks Sarah Platt to marry him. *12th January - When Chesney Brown causes trouble in The Kabin, Rita Sullivan clips him round the ear. Cilla finds out and plans to get as much money out of Rita as possible for assaulting a minor. *14th January - Rita Sullivan is arrested for ABH. *16th January - Peter Barlow and Shelley Unwin's marriage is annulled as Peter was already married. *26th January - Tracy Barlow is determined to ruin Steve and Karen McDonald's wedding and phones up to cancel the wedding, pretending to be Karen. *28th January - Kirk Sutherland steals an engagement ring to propose to Fiz Brown as he can't afford one. *30th January - Eric Gartside takes Shelley Unwin to dinner then back to his mum's house. Shelley won't go out with him again as he's a mummy's boy. *2nd February - Rita Sullivan appears in Weatherfield Magistrates Court over hitting Chesney Brown - a minor. She is fined £500 and has to pay compensation. Rita is appalled and is held in contempt of court when she gives the magistrates a piece of her mind. She spends the night in a cell. *8th February - Pregnant Tracy Barlow goes into labour. *9th February - Tracy Barlow gives birth to a daughter. She has told Roy Cropper that he is the father and that Roy and Hayley can have the baby, but the real father is Steve McDonald. *11th February - Tracy Barlow sells her baby to Roy and Hayley Cropper, despite having revealed that Steve McDonald is the father and not Roy. *13th February - Roy and Hayley Cropper decide to name their daughter Patience Cropper. Liz and Andy McDonald arrive in Weatherfield for Steve's wedding to Karen. *16th February - Tracy Barlow interrupts Steve and Karen McDonald's wedding and tells everybody that Steve is the father of her baby. *18th February - Steve and Karen McDonald get married. Tracy Barlow demands her baby back from Roy and Hayley Cropper. *20th February - Roy Cropper gives Tracy Barlow her baby daughter back. *23rd February - A manic Maya Sharma forces Dev Alahan to agree to marry her but he soon backs out of the proposal so she leaves him. *25th February - Dev Alahan proposes to Maya Sharma. *27th February - A drunken Bev Unwin tells Ken Barlow that Deirdre Rachid is having an affair with Charlie Stubbs. *5th March - Fred Elliott proposes to a shocked Penny King. *8th March - Nick Tilsley saves Janice Battersby from being burned to death in Underworld when she starts a fire by smoking in a storeroom. *10th March - Mike Baldwin blames Nick Tilsley for the fire at Underworld and sacks him. *17th March - On the day of Amy Barlow's christening, Karen McDonald discovers that it was Tracy Barlow who cancelled all of her wedding arrangements. *19th March - Karen McDonald interrupts Amy Barlow's christening and fights Tracy Barlow in the church. *29th March - Altered by Ashley Peacock, Fred Elliott suspects Mike Baldwin of having an affair with Penny King. *2nd April - Penny King refuses both Fred Elliott's proposal of marriage and the offer of his friendship. *21st April - Todd Grimshaw tells Eileen that he's gay and in love with Karl Foster. *23rd April - Maya Sharma anonymously gives a Great Dane puppy - Schmeichel - to Tyrone Dobbs. *26th April - Todd Grimshaw gives into his feelings for Karl Foster. *3rd May - Cilla Brown leaves Les Battersby after being caught out having a fling with Ronnie Dudgeon. *7th May - Les and Janice Battersby are divorced. Nick Tilsley proposes to Maria Sutherland. *9th May - Karl Foster admits his affair with Todd Grimshaw to Katy Harris. *14th May - Todd Grimshaw's gay lover Karl Foster gives him an ultimatum about choosing between him and Sarah Platt as his marriage draws closer. *16th May - Fred Elliott is set up in a scam to "buy" a Thai bride, Orchid Pattaya. *17th May - Fred Elliott meets his Thai bride Orchid Pattaya for the first time, not realising that he has been set up in a crooked deal. *23rd May - Todd Grimshaw admits to his pregnant fiancée Sarah Platt that he is gay. *24th May - Sarah Platt leaves fiancé Todd Grimshaw when he admits having an affair with Karl Foster. Gail Platt and Eileen Grimshaw fight in the Street when they hear the news. Fred Elliott proposes to Thai bride Orchid Pattaya, unaware that she's a fraud. *30th May - Katy Harris tells boyfriend Martin Platt that she knew Todd Grimshaw was sleeping with Karl Foster. Martin splits up with Katy as Martin's stepdaughter Sarah Platt was seeing Todd. *31st May - Danny Baldwin arrives in the Street to take over half of Underworld and help Mike Baldwin run the factory. Pregnant Sarah Platt suffers from internal bleeding and an emergency caesarean is performed in Weatherfield General to save her baby. *2nd June - Sarah Platt and Todd Grimshaw's newborn baby Billy dies. *6th June - Danny Baldwin invites Sunita Parekh to No.7 for a date, but when his wife Frankie arrives, Danny pretends that Sunita is the pizza delivery girl. The garage is renamed "Websters' Auto Centre". *7th June - Baby Billy Platt's funeral. *9th June - Charlie Stubbs is annoyed when his girlfriend Shelley Unwin goes out with her friend Sunita Parekh instead of spending time with him. Charlie gets drunk with Shelley's mother Bev and ends up sleeping with her. *11th June - Bev Unwin admits her tryst with Charlie Stubbs to her daughter Shelley, who is currently dating Charlie. *14th June - Bev Unwin leaves the Street after an argument with her daughter Shelley. Bev had slept with Shelley's boyfriend Charlie Stubbs but he had denied it, and Shelley believed Charlie. *16th June - Dev Alahan learns from his doctor that he has suspected bowel cancer. *27th June - Les Battersby is back with Janice Battersby but Les's partner Cilla Brown refuses to move out of No.5. She is carried out in her chair by Les, Janice, Kirk Sutherland and Leanne Battersby. *2nd July - Jack Duckworth sells his unwanted exercise bike to pensioner Ernie Crabbe (played in a cameo appearance by Norman Wisdom). *5th July - The elder ladies of the Street successfully disrupt the unveiling of an expensive tribute fountain in memory of Alf Roberts but Betty Williams is taken ill during the protest. *7th July - Maria Sutherland breaks off her engagement to Nick Tilsley, feeling that she could never trust him after Leanne Battersby's plan to split them up reaches fruition. *9th July - Despite the machinations of Cilla Brown, Janice Battersby moves back into No.5, much to Les's delight. *11th July - Nick Tilsley leaves Weatherfield and moves to Nottingham. *19th July - Convinced that fiancé Dev Alahan and Sunita Parekh are having an affair, Maya Sharma confronts them only to discover the truth regarding Sunita's brain tumour. *21st July - Jamie Baldwin is arrested for attacking Vinny Evans, the former lover of his stepmother Frankie. *25th July - Having paid off Frankie Baldwin's ex-boyfriend, Vinny Evans, to drop the assault charge against Jamie, the Baldwins are dismayed to realise they now have no money and will have to remain in the Street instead of moving to Chigwell. *2nd August - Cilla Brown sets up Les Battersby into a tryst leaving Janice to dump him once and for all. *6th August - Harry Flagg leaves the Street to travel round Europe (Final appearance of the character). *11th August - Dev Alahan declares his love to Sunita Parekh, in front of fiancée Maya Sharma. *13th August - Professional footballer Warren Baldwin turns up in Weatherfield claiming he has some time off from his club to recover from a leg injury (First appearance of the character). *15th August - Audrey Roberts is forced to sack granddaughter Sarah Platt from the Hair Salon for her tardy attitude, causing a rift between her and her family. *16th August - Norris Cole angers Emily Bishop when he pays her overdue council tax that she was withholding as a protest. *18th August - Sunita Parekh proposes to Dev Alahan and is accepted. *23rd August - A shocked Karen McDonald receives a visit from her estranged father Malcolm Phillips who was violent towards her when she was a child. *25th August - Karen McDonald's estranged mother dies. *29th August - The Rovers Ravers women's bowls team wins their match when Jack Duckworth disguises himself as "Ida Fagg" and bowls the winning ball. *30th August - Sean Tully becomes a lodger at No.11. Maya Sharma steals Sunita Parekh's birth certificate in the first stage of her act of revenge against her and Dev Alahan. *6th September - First appearance of Kelly Crabtree. *8th September - Sean Tully is taken on at Underworld. *13th September - Ciaran McCarthy opens his restaurant for business. As part of her revenge against Dev Alahan for breaking their engagement, Maya Sharma agrees to represent Leanne Battersby in an unfair dismissal claim. *20th September - Rita Sullivan and Norris Cole go for a meal at Rula Romanoff's house, not realising that they've been invited to a swingers' party. *22nd September - Todd Grimshaw discovers that his brother Jason has spent the night with Sarah Platt. Distraught at the betrayal, he leaves Weatherfield. *24th September - As the next stage of her plan to weak revenge on Dev Alahan and Sunita Parekh, Maya Sharma marries Walid Aziz in Sunita's name. *27th September - Charlie Stubbs moves into the Rovers. *3rd October - Shelley Unwin sacks Liz McDonald for trying it on with Charlie Stubbs when it was a case of being the other way round. *8th October - Violet Wilson begins work at the Rovers (First appearance of the character). *13th October - Ashley Peacock proposes to Claire Casey. *15th October - Ciaran McCarthy confesses to Penny King about the restaurant scam that he and Tracy Barlow were about to pull on her and gives Penny her money back. Tracy leaves Ciaran as she only wanted the money and not him. *18th October - Ciaran McCarthy and Tracy Barlow are arrested for trying to deceive Penny King. After Deirdre Rachid intercedes with Mike Baldwin, Penny gets the charges against Tracy dropped but then drops Mike as well when she finds out that he and Deirdre once had an affair. *24th October - Dev Alahan and Sunita Parekh have their civil wedding ceremony prior to their Hindu wedding ceremony. *25th October - Dev and Sunita Alahan's wedding is interrupted by the police who arrest him for being an illegal immigrant and her for bigamy. The two have been set up by Dev's jilted fiancée Maya Sharma. *29th October - Having set up the newly-married Dev and Sunita Alahan on false charges of bigamy and illegal immigration, Maya Sharma goads Dev into threatening to kill her and visits Sunita in Redford Prison where she drives her to the point where she is put on suicide watch. *5th November - Maya Sharma is arrested for setting up the newly-married Dev and Sunita Alahan on false charges of bigamy and illegal immigration. *7th November - The Barlows, with Steve McDonald in tow, take part in a television game show, Top of the Tree. *17th November - Les Battersby and Cilla Brown are enjoying a night in their Jacuzzi bath together when the floor gives way under the weight. *22nd November - Maya Sharma blows up all of Dev Alahan's shops and kidnaps his wife Sunita out of revenge for dumping her for Sunita. *24th November - Dev Alahan tries to rescue wife Sunita from Maya Sharma's clutches at the Corner Shop flat. Maya ties them up and starts a fire, although they're rescued by Charlie Stubbs and Ciaran McCarthy before the Corner Shop blows up. Maya then tries to kill them by driving her car at them but she is injured when a lorry crashes into her car. *26th November - Karen McDonald finds out that she is pregnant. *29th November - Fred Elliott loses his car and business to Mike Baldwin in a game of poker. *19th December - Martin Platt, Fred Elliott and Tyrone Dobbs all get the impression that Ashley Peacock has asked them to be his best man. *20th December - Karen McDonald suffers a miscarriage. *24th December - Distraught Karen McDonald sets fire to the people carrier her husband Steve had won with the Barlow family. Steve and Tracy Barlow fear that their daughter Amy is inside, unaware to Karen. *25th December - Steve McDonald and Tracy Barlow realise that Karen McDonald has tricked them into thinking that she has killed Steve and Tracy’s daughter Amy. Ashley Peacock and Claire Casey marry. *26th December - Karen McDonald leaves Weatherfield at husband Steve's insistence (Final appearance of the character). *27th December - Bev Unwin visits Weatherfield to persuade her daughter Shelley to leave her cheating boyfriend Charlie Stubbs, but Shelley refuses. See also *Coronation Street in 2004 *Category:2004 episodes External links *2004 at Wikipedia Category:2004